


Fix Me

by littleartemis



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gratuitous Swearing, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: Ffamran had never expected to see Jack again, let alone under these circumstances. While he always returned after a fight, it felt like these circumstances were difference. But when he receives the call, he can't help but go back to him, and the Lost Legion are reason enough to stick around.





	1. I'm Fine in the Fire

_“Well the first thing you can do is tell me what happened.”_

_“That—is a long story. After the fall of Atlas, I wandered for a bit, taking odd jobs here and there, until this Hyperion programmer offered something big; come to Elpis, open a vault, be a hero._

_“So I took the job. Jack told us all that there would be six of us; me the former Atlas assassin, Jack’s body double fresh off the cutting board, Claptrap, Wilhelm, Nisha, and Aurelia who—no one was entirely sure why she was there._

_“What we didn’t expect was the two who ended up joining our group…”_

 

* * *

 

The sound of an explosion rocked the desert plains as the Bandit Technical sped away from the camp, a figure pushing up from the Gunners seat to give an excited shout. He wore goggles with digitized eyes currently projecting the image of ‘^ ^’, and a spiked mask over his mouth. A sharp turn almost knocked him as he looked over at the driver who cursed, shadows engulfing the woman, one strand of shadow shooting out to tug at the gunner. 

“Sit down, we are being pursued.” The siren’s voice was sharp, commanding him to obey. Instinct demanded he tell her off, but he knew she was right, moving to sit down in the Gunner’s seat and get ready to fire on their pursuers. At least two bandits vehicles were tailing them now, making him curse as they began to take fire.

Taking them down with ease, he turned to look down at the siren with a questioning eye. “They’re gone now, how close are we getting to our hideout?”

“Not far now. This was a bad idea, with the condition you are in—”

“I know, I know. We’ve had this talk.” Ffamran pulled off the mask covering his mouth, breathing in sharply as he placed a hand on his swollen belly.

“How is the baby?” Nemesi looked over her shoulder at him, frowning as she took in his appearance. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, the kids just kicking.” A part of him wished that the father was there to experience this, but he’d broken up with Jack months ago, before finding out that he was pregnant with the man’s child. “Think it’s too late to make my way up there to kick his ass?” His goggles projected a ‘>.<’ before he pushed them up to rest upon his forehead, relaxing for as long as the peace would last.

“I doubt it, however—”

“Not in this condition, I know.” He gritted his teeth at another kick, cursing under his breath.

“You’ve known each other a long time. I know you’re afraid of how he’ll react to this news but—you need to trust in him and your history.”

“A long time? I’ve known him most of my life, he’s my everything.” He leaned forward in the gunner seat, resting an arm on the guardrail. The assassin vividly remembered that day sixteen years ago when they were just kids surviving in the wastes. Though his reminiscing was cut short as his ECHO went off with an alert, letting him know that he’d received a communication while they were busy kicking bandit ass.

Frowning, he pulled it out, tapping through the mess of things he’d been looking up and working on to find a familiar contact. “Jack…”

Ffamran frowned as he played the message, checking out the coordinates and time marked on this ECHOcomm. “Stop!” He called to Nemesi, grimacing as she pulled the vehicle to a halt with unsurprising speed. She looked at him with a harsh frown, before accepting the ECHO as it was handed to her, the assassin tapping the message to play for her.

“ _Ffamran, I don’t know if you’re even alive, but if you get this message I need your help…”_


	2. I Feed On the Friction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ffamran and Nemesi join the crew of Vault Hunters, and the group saves Jack leading to a heartfelt reunion.

“ _ Ffamran, I don’t know if you’re even alive, but if you get this message I need your help. _ ” The message kept playing over and over in his head, cybernetic fingers curling into a fist as he stared at his hand. Harsh Pandoran winds whipped at his face as Nemesi steered their stolen Bandit Technical behind the group of psychos that was racing the rocket about to take off. 

Coincidentally, like those idiots, the pair had the intention of trying to hop onto the rocket about to lift off as well. “Get us closer to the rocket, I’ll see if I can snipe down a few of them. Be ready to take enemy fire when I do.” With that said, the assassin pulled out his sniper rifle, and took aim, taking out the driver of one vehicle from behind. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Ffamran rolled his eyes beneath his goggles, shooting Nemesi a glare as he took out one gunner. “You’re  _ pregnant _ Ffamran, that could be used against not just you but him as well.” The goggles flashed from ‘-_-’ to ‘>_>’ as she spoke, well aware of the risks involved.

“He needs me.” That was all he was going to say on the subject, readying to shoot another gunner which was aiming at them.

“Whatever, get ready, I’m about to get flush with the rocket. We need to be ready to move ASAP.” The assassin nodded, growling low in his throat as his shield took fire from the enemy. He cursed, spotting a couple of them leaping onto the rocket out of the corner of his eye.

“We gotta move,  _ now _ .” With only that as his warning, he holstered his rifle, climbing the Technical and leaping for the rocket. The thud that followed his own was enough to tell him that Nem had followed, leaving him to enter where the bandits had.

Already a fight had broken out, the only way to distinguish the vault hunters from the bandits being how the bandits dressed and acted. Pulling out the shotgun Jack had gifted him for his birthday one year, the assassin went in to smoothly take down two bandits with bullets to the head. Nemesi slipped through the shadows, appearing behind one and with her shadowy tendrils snapped the bandits neck. 

In what felt like a century, but was really only minutes, the group was left to just the hunters and the stowaways. The vault hunters aimed their weapons at the pair, making the assassin scoff as he pulled off his goggles and mask, despite hushed protest from the siren next to him.

He strapped the goggles and mask to his belt as Athena approached, uttering a name long dead to him; “Fran?” The familiarity at least made the others lower their weapons slightly.

“I don’t go by that name anymore.” He scowled, “it’s Ffamran now.”

“He’s ex-Atlas guys, like me.”

“He on Jack’s payroll too?” Nisha gave him a once over, obviously not impressed, though Ffamran had a feeling little did. 

Instead of voicing why they should trust him, the assassin raised his arm to show the Hyperion colours before projecting the ECHO message Jack had sent him. “ _ Ffamran, I don’t know if you’re even alive, but if you get this message I need your help. There’s a rocket heading to Helios at the time and coordinates I am going to be sending you. I need you to board it and get up here, I’ll tell you everything when you get up here. You can trust the vault hunters, I know you think I’m too naive and trusting but hey they’re on my payroll and that’s enough right? _ ”

The message ended there, with those in attendance moving out of the way of one person who was near the front of the ship. Jack.

Though the surprised look among other details like the fact that he didn’t rush to Ffam was enough for him to say, “so he finally got a body double. Fucking hell, I’ve been hounding him about that for ages.”

“How—”

“Jack would have rushed at me to kiss me, and you haven’t exactly noticed a specific detail.”

“He’s pregnant.” Nemesi provided, moving to the front of the ship to look over it’s controls.

“ _ Nem _ ,” the assassin hissed, his cheeks red hot all eyes on him now.

“He’s Jack’s boyfriend. Well, ex boyfriend but I suspect there will be a tearful reunion once we land on Helios.” Though as the space station came into view the siren cursed, “get ready for impact everyone, I think I know why Jack called Ffamran in.” 

He rushed to join her at the front of the ship, cursing himself as he saw the DAHL ships attacking the station. “What the  _ fuck _ ? Helios only has workers and scientists, the only person on that station worth going after is—” he stilled, eyes wide. “Jack.”

“Isn’t he a low level programmer?” Athena neared them, frowning at the ships that circled them, likely considering shooting them out of the air.

As Nemesi used her powers to shield their ship, the assassin glared at the gladiator. “He’s the  _ head of programming _ . Not only that, he designed the Helios station and was the one who discovered what was special about Pandora. How do you think he was able to afford all of you? Not to mention why else do you think he needs  _ him _ ,” he gestured with his thumb toward the body double. “Speaking of, what’s your name? Cause calling you Jack or Jack Two is just gonna get confusing.”

“I—ah—can’t say. I don’t know if they were joking but they said something about a bomb in my face if I mentioned it.”

Ffamran’s expression was one of boredom and disappointment before he sighed, ECHOeye lighting up as he pulled up a screen on his cybernetic hand. Inputting a few key things, he ignored how the ship shook as they took fire. “Timothy Lawrence, huh says you’re about my age, programming major, seem to have a similar medical record as Jack’s…” 

The body doubles eyes went wide, “he said all of that was deleted.”

“Jack always keeps a copy for himself. Anyway, nice to meet you Tim, I’ll have a talk with my boyfriend about that bomb if we survive this. Now hold on everyone this is gonna be a bumpy landing.”

Ffamran’s warning wasn’t enough to prepare everyone for the full impact of crash landing into the side of Helios. To the assassin’s surprise, the body double had wrapped his arms around Ffamran protectively, holding him chest to chest. Nemesi’s shields were gone, and the rocket was in pieces, it’s occupants in various states of disarray.

“My coat!” Aurelia cried, making Ffamran roll his eyes as he pushed away from Tim to look over the group. The Baroness was bemoaning the torn up parts of her likely expensive coat. Athena was picking herself up off the ground with Nem’s assistance. The only sign Wilhelm was alive was the grunt he made, while despite hopes that he’d been dismembered or  _ something _ Claptrap was still functioning, Nisha resting on top of him. 

“Vault Hunters, boy am I glad to see you guys!” There was a visible twitch in the corner of Ffamran’s eye at that voice that all CL4P-TP units shared, cursing Jack for creating them. “Oh! And Ffamran, Jack is going to be happy to see you too! I’m not, but that’s only cause Jack left me with the memory of you ripping out my eye to remind me why I shouldn't upset you.”

“Good, then you’ll be a good robot and tell me first; what the  _ fuck _ is going on here, and second you’ll lead us to Jack. Otherwise, you’ll keep your trap shut, understood?” The CL4P-TP seemed to nod in acknowledgement as Ffam turned to the other one who’d been aboard the ship with them. “And I hope you committed that to memory because I am not above ripping out your eye too.” With that said, he turned back to the bot he’d been speaking to, “start explaining.”

“The Lost Legion, a group of DAHL soldiers, attacked Helios! We’re not sure why but they have Jack pinned in the security control room!”

“He’d better be alive, as I am going to need that money he promised to pay for repairs to my coat.” Aurelia sighed dramatically.

“I’m just here for the killin’,” Nisha grinned, popping a new cartridge into her gun. “Lead the way li’l bot.”

Ffamran shot Aurelia a dark look as he stalked off after the CL4P-TP, intent on making sure Jack was okay and that he took down some of the Lost Legion on the way. The moment a couple of soldiers jumped out at the group, the assassin was more than eager to take his bad mood out on them. Pulling out his shotgun, he got a good headshot in on two of them, Athena’s shield taking down some others. It was probably for the best that the CL4P-TP decided to tuck it's arms and wheel inside its casing in fear, as that kept it out of the way.

Another group appeared, and Ffamran raised his gun, shooting at them and taking them down without even looking their way. “Keep moving.” His tone was low, thoroughly annoyed with the situation they were in but also worried about Jack. The man had never raised a gun to anyone, let alone killed someone, that had always been Ffamran’s job. One that Jack tried to get him out of but old habits die hard… 

Especially when Tassiter kept trying to send security after him resulting in their corpses being hung outside the man’s office as a threat and a warning. The only thing keeping the Hyperion CEO alive was Jack’s insistence that he take the job out from under the man the 'old fashioned’ way, otherwise Ffamran would have dealt with the man by now. He’d made that clear to  _ Assiter _ more than once in the past and the man would be lucky if he lived to see the end of the year.

He jogged ahead of the group, reloading his gun and taking down a couple more soldiers. The others could handle themselves, but the moment he made it to a locked down door an exasperated sigh left him. Raising his cybernetic hand, he bypassed the coding and unlocked the door, glaring at it as it  _ slowly _ opened. 

“Need a little help here!” There on the other side was Jack, being shot at and—fuck he was down. Gun out he began to take them down amid the cries for help coming from his ex-boyfriend. He could hear the others coming up from behind, pulling the sniper rifle off his back as he took aim at some new soldiers coming in the distance. Athena passed on his right, Nemesi on his left, both getting to work at taking down the soldiers so Ffamran could get to Jack’s side, pulling out an Anshin injector he’d picked up and stabbing it into the man’s side.

“Boy am I glad to see you.” Game the breathless comment from Jack, the man looking at him as though he was the best thing he’d seen in years. Ffam’s cheeks heated at that, looking away. 

“Told you, you’d end up getting in trouble eventually.” He teased, giving a start as both of Jack’s hands cupped his face, pulling him down for a heated kiss. The pair only separated when there was a cough from behind Ffamran from Nemesi. 

“The touching reunion can wait, we have an invasion to fight off.” 

“Right, right—” Jack’s hands moved to Ffamran’s waist, steadying himself so he could stand though the feeling of roundness to the other’s belly caught him off guard. “Ffam…is that what I think it is?”

“I—well—”

“He’s pregnant.” The chorus came from behind Ffamran, the vault hunters plus Nemesi all looking ready to get moving on. “We can discuss the details later,” the siren continued. “Or rather  _ you two _ can discuss this later, but there will be more where they came from, and our survival is more important.”

Jack pushed to his feet, swaying for a moment before steadying himself. “We  _ are _ going to talk about this later.” The man’s voice held a note of finality, refusing to let Ffamran avoid this like he usually would. Meanwhile all Ffamran did was roll his eyes, one cheek puffed up with air. 

“So can you fill us in on what’s going on?” Ffamran immediately changed the subject back to the issue at hand. “The CL4P-TP that greeted us only said that the Lost Legion was attacking and had you pinned.”

“Really, I’m not entirely sure what’s going on myself. I was working on one of my projects and was busy with someone when they attacked. Told everyone I passed to evacuate to Concordia as fast as they could, I don’t know why they’re attacking Helios honestly.”

“For you, they’re attacking ‘cause of you most likely. Everyone else here is scientists, researchers, and Hyperion employees, you’re the most important person here aside from—” Ffamran’s mouth formed a thin line. “Anyway, of all the  _ known _ people here, you’re the one people would be after.”

“Yeah, I considered they might be after that but only a handful of people know about it. Which speaking of, we need to get access to my office, ASAP.”

“Is anyone going to fill the rest of us in on what’s going on?” Athena interjected.

“Later, while what’s in my office is important, it’s locked up in a panic room.” Jack looked to the group, then to Ffamran who he rubbed the arm of reassuringly. “Should anything happen, the contents will be safe.”

A relieved sigh left Ffamran at that, “okay let's retake Helios then.”

“Systems are out of my control, and there’s a signal coming from Elpis blocking me from retaking control. What about—?”

“Hormones, I don’t have that kind of power. Looks like we’re going to Elpis.” Ffamran threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “Oh, and your double looks good but might wanna hash out some mannerisms with him.”

“My—?” Jack blinked before looking toward the man in question who waved awkwardly from the group. “Damn, I  _ do _ look good.”

“Okay enough of that, let's get moving.” Athena’s extended her arms to stop any further distractions from taking place. “We need to find a ship to escape on so we can find what’s jamming that signal, maybe get some assistance in retaking Helios while at it.”

“Alright team! Let’s head out.” With one hand at middle of Ffamran’s back, he guided the team towards where the escape ships were. Any resistance was quickly taken care of by those following behind the pair, gleeful sounds leaving Nisha and Aurelia at prospects of murder and mayhem.

Upon arrival, they opened the doors to the hangar, only to be faced with a woman in a mech suit, who proceeded to shoot down escape ships. “Shit, it’s that Colonel Zarpe-whatsherface. She’s the leader of these assholes!” Before Ffamran could stop him, Jack’s arm was raised, shooting at the woman.

The laser bullets didn’t make it to their intended target however as an alien creature flipped into the way, stopping them in their tracks. “Naughty…” it wiggled one finger in an almost condescending manner. 

Zarpedon began firing on them, to which Ffamran moved from Jack’s side, his cybernetic eye glowing a bright green as he pulled off his left glove. The tattoos covering the left side of his body were glowing as well, as he raised said hand causing her suit to malfunction. Nemesi created a shield against the oncoming fire. 

“We need to retreat and find another way to Elpis!” The assassin called back, using Nemesi’s cover as a means to run back to the others, using what power he had left to shut the doors and keep Zarpedon from getting in once they were safe. 

Everything was silent at first, everyone processing what just happened before the cacophony of voices rose. 

“Wait, so we have two sirens on our team now?” Chimed in Claptrap which made Ffamran grind his teeth.

Then came Wilhelm’s question was more direct and to the point, sizing up the assassin who was being held up by Jack now after expending his energy; “You’re a siren?!”


End file.
